


Craving

by moonlights0nata



Series: Thirst Adventures [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Frottage, IDK??? probably, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pls give yusaku some Water, thirst.doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “...Do you...” He swallows. “Do you...want to watch?”'Is he offering a strip tease', is what Yusaku's mind jumps to and for a moment he's stunned into silence. Ryoken looks nervous, but somehow almost expectant for Yusaku's answer so Yusaku shifts a little, sitting on the edge of the bed, and nods.“...Yeah.”





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> me, before: this fic is in the fine line between fluff and smut...yeah i guess i could add some smut but it's mostly gonna be fluffy  
> me, now, knee deep in 4000+ words of thirsty bois: this is officially mostly smut
> 
> LOL SO THIS HAPPENED. This is my first time trying to write anything Spicy tm so be kind with me lmao 
> 
> Also big shout out to my buddy katherine for beta reading this !! \o/ <3

The room is silent, save for the constant tap of fingers against a keyboard. The fact that Yusaku can’t hear Ryoken’s mumbles and hums of concentration as he works means he is thinking of something else. It only takes a few more beats for him to speak up.

“We...could go get dinner tonight.” Ryoken's words are slow and tentative, eyes still fixed on his computer screen but hands typing absentmindedly. “If you want.”

Yusaku is comfortably sitting against the headboard of the bed, laptop on his lap. He lifts his head from it and nods, smiling. “That sounds nice.” It has been a busy week for them both and given the lull of peace that seems to have settled in, they can allow themselves the break. They might be dating and cooperating together now, but even when they see each other so often they don't get as much time for dates as they'd want.

Ryoken finally stops writing lines of code and swivels around in his chair, smiling faintly at him. He always has a sort of relieved expression whenever Yusaku agrees to going out, like a part of him thinks Yusaku will say no, no matter how long it's been.

“Let's stop here for now then.” He puts his computer to sleep and stands, stretching a little. Yusaku nods, shutting his laptop and putting it on the bedside table. He slides down on the bed, stretching, and feeling his back pop. He sighs, eyes closing minutely as he sprawls over the length of the mattress. He could rest his eyes for a few minutes before they leave...

“Hm, I should change out of this...” Yusaku pops one eye open, peering over at Ryoken standing by his wardrobe, tugging at his shirt. Yusaku recognizes it as the shirt with several coffee and tea stains from late nights that ended in accidentally knocking mugs down.

Yusaku rolls over on his stomach, now staring at Ryoken as he reaches for his jacket, moving to take it off. But he pauses, perhaps realizing he's not alone and that a pair of eyes are watching him. He turns his head a little towards Yusaku.

“...Do you mind?” Ryoken arches an eyebrow, shooting him a side glance, hands on the lapels of his jacket.

“Not really.” Yusaku props himself on the bed on one elbow, chin resting on his hand. He's perhaps only a little ashamed that he was caught staring, but it's not like he was trying very hard to hide it.

Ryoken huffs, fingers fiddling with his jacket for a moment. Yusaku can see the blush creeping up the man's neck up to his ears and can't help finding a small satisfaction in flustering him.

However he knows not to push it, and making Ryoken uncomfortable is something he doesn't want. He makes to sit up and go give him the privacy he wants, but is caught by surprise when Ryoken turns to him, voice low, eyes bright and fixed on him.

“...Do you...” He swallows. “Do you...want to watch?”

 _'Is he offering a strip tease'_ , is what Yusaku's mind jumps to and for a moment he's stunned into silence. Ryoken looks nervous, but somehow almost expectant for Yusaku's answer so Yusaku shifts a little, sitting on the edge of the bed, and nods.

“...Yeah.”

Ryoken exhales, gaze averting for a second, before his eyes are back on Yusaku, something _determined_ in them as he takes a small step closer. His hands finally move, slowly pushing his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms to the floor. Fingers trace the side of his legs, before moving to the front of his pants, fumbling for a moment with the buckle of his belt before getting it undone.

Yusaku's mouth goes dry, pulse quickening. He can feel his own face reddening and he's sure Ryoken's is more flushed than before. But that doesn't keep him from boring his eyes into Yusaku, pinning him in place, making his skin tingle. Yusaku can't look away as Ryoken slides his pants off, one leg at a time, painstakingly slow and _teasing._ As he discards them aside he continues moving towards Yusaku, almost lazily but with purpose, the golden earrings Yusaku had gifted him catching in the light as he does so.

Yusaku takes a moment to admire Ryoken's long legs, eyes traveling from his ankles to the curve of his hips, eyes almost lingering a little too long on the bulge on his boxers before traveling up and meeting Ryoken's eyes again. There's something heated in that gaze, eyes half lidded, and Yusaku is sure he's wearing a very similar look, one hand curling around the sheets and the other fiddling with his tie, loosening the knot. The room is feeling a little too hot.

He wants to touch Ryoken so badly, take that shirt off himself. He's already so close, enough to touch, as he stops his stroll in front of Yusaku, towering over him. Yusaku tosses his tie aside, hand gripping his upper pant leg, feeling his pulse throb in his throat, unable to look away, wanting to save this sight in his memory forever. Despite how nervous he'd looked, Ryoken seems to enjoy being the one flustering Yusaku right now, a small smile playing on his lips.

Finally Ryoken's hands move again, sliding across the side of his hips before grabbing the hem of his V-neck and moving to pull it up. For a moment Yusaku is too distracted by the newly uncovered skin to notice the pause in his movements. He blinks, seeing Ryoken's arms over his head, the shirt covering his face from view and almost but not quite off yet.

He waits. The pause stretches on too long and he's starting to grow concerned. He opens his mouth to speak but surprisingly Ryoken does first.

“Um. I...The shirt got stuck.”

 _What._ “What.”

“On...on the earrings. I can't, um.” He clears his throat. “Could you...could you give me a hand?”

“Oh—Oh, yeah--” Yusaku finally reacts, pushing himself up to help. However he finds himself shaking as laughter begins bubbling up his chest at the sudden change in mood. He tries pressing his lips together to suppress it but as he reaches out to untangle the earrings with the shirt it breaks free.

“Stop laughing and _help me_ \--”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry—D-Don't move okay, I got this.”

As Yusaku finally frees the earrings from the shirt, Ryoken pulls it off and discards it away with a huff, face red and not looking at Yusaku. Yusaku's laughter has turned to soft giggling, and he tries clearing his throat to appease it.

“That was--”

Ryoken groans. “Embarrassing. I would like to request you forget that happened or I might die from the mortification.”

“It was...anticlimactic, yes.” Yusaku moves closer, hands reaching out and settling on Ryoken's sides. His skin is warm in comparison to Yusaku's usually cold hands and he feels Ryoken shiver at the contact, gaze turning to him hesitantly. “But it's fine. “ He's smiling softly, eyes impossibly fond. He rises on his tip toes and presses a small kiss to Ryoken's lips. “I wasn't expecting you to _strip_ for me...”

“Well, you seemed _eager_ to watch...” Despite the embarrassment, Ryoken's eyebrows rise in amusement. His hands settle loosely on Yusaku's hips. “I thought I'd entertain you for once.” A pause. “Even if there was a slight...miscalculation.”

Yusaku snorts. “I got a nice view...” He snakes one arm around Ryoken's neck, pressing closer. He lightly pokes at one of the earrings with his fingers, watching it glint in the light, while the other hand rubs up Ryoken's side. “Very nice. I was holding back the urge to get that shirt off myself...”

Ryoken's arms go around Yusaku's waist, bending down to Yusaku's level. They're wearing matching fervent looks as their eyes meet, noses brushing together. “I...was getting impatient myself.”

It doesn't matter who leaned in first because their lips are now pressed together, nothing slow or calm about it, but needy and deep. Yusaku tugs Ryoken forwards by the elastic of his boxers and makes them topple back onto the bed. Their lips disconnect as they bounce on the mattress, Ryoken's breath brushing his face.

“I want to touch you.” Yusaku blurts out, a little out of breath. Ryoken blinks dazedly down at him, rising up on his forearms. Yusaku's not even sure why he's said it when his hands are practically glued to Ryoken's ribs, enjoying the warmth of his skin. But he wants to touch more, see what kind of reaction he can pull out of Ryoken depending on where he prods.

Ryoken's hand reaches for one of his and slides it up his side to his chest, face flushed. “...Go...Go ahead.”

Yusaku swallows, fingers spreading where they are pressed to Ryoken's chest. He can feel his heartbeat, fast, excited like his. “Yeah?”

“Yes...” Ryoken presses a kiss to Yusaku's lips, lingering close as he pulls away. “I...I want you to.”

For all the time Yusaku has known Ryoken, he's learned that being vulnerable, in any form, doesn't come easy for him. Even if the abyss he felt with other people doesn't exist between him and Ryoken, Ryoken still tends to be careful, guarding his heart and watching himself every step, keeping quiet about things that eat at him.

But Yusaku is patient, every time, patiently pushing against those walls, easing Ryoken into his arms, making him feel like it's a safe space for him to lean into. He wants the man for all his sorrows, all his regrets and all his desires, for the kindness hidden behind a carefully crafted mask. He wants everything that he is and he's willing to wait until Ryoken feels he can let himself be open and unguarded with him.

So the fact he's willing to bare himself so openly to Yusaku right now speaks miles, making his heart warm. Yusaku cups Ryoken's face and kisses him with fervor, stroking his cheeks affectionately. “Okay.”

He pushes at Ryoken's chest and flips their positions. Ryoken looks up at him almost in wonder, hands resting on Yusaku's thighs, hesitating before moving to the front of his pants, a question in his eyes. Yusaku nods and Ryoken undoes the clasps on his belt and tugs down on the pants, so Yusaku rises on his knees, letting them fall from his hips before sliding out of them completely, tossing them aside. His hands move over Ryoken's belly, wandering over his ribs, feeling Ryoken shudder a little.

“Your hands are cold.”

“Sorry.” He slides his hands up to his chest. “You're warm though.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to his chin and nuzzling the side of his jaw. “Really warm.”

Ryoken snorts, hands settling back on his thighs, absentmindedly rubbing over them. “Using me as your personal furnace, now?”

“Mmhm.” He presses down, chests bumping together, soaking up on Ryoken's warmth. He presses a kiss to Ryoken's collarbone, moving up to his neck, lazily kissing the length of it.

Ryoken's fingers twitch and his breath hitches a little. As Yusaku continues to press his lips to the skin, the sound Ryoken lets out is unmistakably a small, soft _laughter_. It catches Yusaku off guard and for a moment he tilts his head, catching Ryoken's eye. He seems almost as surprised. Yusaku brushes his lips purposely against the side of his neck and Ryoken jumps. That confirms it.

“Are you...ticklish?” He arches an eyebrow, something devious glinting in his eyes.

“ _No._ ”

Yusaku _grins._ Ryoken shoots him a _look,_ fingers digging into his hips.

“ _Don't_ \--” Ryoken warns but Yusaku is already leaning down again, pressing butterfly kisses all over his neck. The effect is almost instantaneous; Ryoken lets out a surprised squeak before breaking into a fit of laughter, body shaking.

“You’re a _menace_ –” Ryoken tries to sound mad between his giggles and fails, legs kicking a little and hands tugging at the back of Yusaku’s shirt but not really pulling him away. The sound of his laughter makes a pleasant flutter settle in Yusaku's belly.

“You’re cute.” Yusaku retaliates, letting Ryoken have a moment of respite as he pulls back and hovers over him. Ryoken’s eyes are still creased with laughter and there’s a lingering grin on his lips as he catches his breath, hair tousled against the sheets.

He’s beautiful. Yusaku’s heart feels like it’d burst from the sight alone.

“Shut up.” Ryoken’s face is flushed, and he turns his head away, embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

“I…had forgot I was, for a moment.” Ryoken admits slowly and he lets out a puff of air, hands loosening their grip on Yusaku’s shirt and wandering down over his back. Yusaku tilts his head in question. “It’s been…well.” His thumb runs circles around Yusaku’s hipbone, eyes fixed somewhere behind him. “No one has tried to _tickle_ me in a while. Or…” His other hand fidgets with Yusaku’s shirt , seemingly uncomfortable with the admission. “ _Touched me_...like this.”

Yusaku hums. “Yeah.” He rubs along Ryoken’s side with his hand, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I get that.”

He had gone a long time without any sort of close affection, keeping his distance with people. All he’d had was Kusanagi’s occasional head pat or hair ruffle, or passing comfort in the form of a hand on his back or an arm around his shoulders. But nothing like _this,_ up close, skin to skin, wanting to press even closer and feel Ryoken's heartbeat against his own. Nothing like their casual closeness, arms brushing together, hands finding each other under a table.

Ryoken tilts his head to the side, their eyes meeting before they lean forward for a short kiss, lips brushing briefly.

Yusaku leans his weight against Ryoken and nuzzles the side of his neck, making his breath itch, but Ryoken doesn't stop him. He sighs in content when Ryoken's hands settle in his hair, carding through it. Yusaku dives back for Ryoken's neck, kissing the skin and enjoying the soft laughter that it pulls out of Ryoken, a little muffled when he tries to stifle it by biting his lip.

He leaves a trail of kisses as he moves to the front, pressing his lips to the center of Ryoken's throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. In a surge of confidence he sucks on the skin there and he lets out a surprised groan when Ryoken's hips thrust up against his involuntarily, a choked noise escaping his lips.

“...Not so ticklish here, huh.” Yusaku comments, but his face is red as he briefly glances up at Ryoken, equally flushed.

“It surprised me.” Ryoken's hand pushes his face down. “You...You can...keep doing that.”

Yusaku doesn't have to be told twice. His lips find their way back to Ryoken's throat, kissing and sucking gently, moving slowly down the length of it. He delights in the way Ryoken's hands twitch in his hair, tugging at it, nails scraping the back of Yusaku's head, and the small sighs and hums that he makes, hips twitching under his weight. They are both hard and Yusaku thrusts down experimentally, feeling a tingle run down his spine at the sound it pulls out of Ryoken.

Yusaku's hand explores around, feeling Ryoken's warm skin against his fingertips and the softness of his belly. He tries poking around there which gets him a snort in reply.

“Not ticklish there, Yusaku.”

“Just checking.” He presses one last kiss, right between Ryoken's collarbones before pushing himself up, admiring the man underneath him. His neck is littered with faint, red marks; they look almost like flower petals, blooming right before his eyes. Yusaku lifts a hand to trace one, thumb pressing lightly against the middle of Ryoken's throat, feeling his pulse.

His eyes become half lidded, lips curling up, voice soft and low.

“ _Mine_.”

Ryoken swallows hard, eyes glazed over. His hands fist around the front of Yusaku's shirt and pull him down, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Yusaku hums in surprise before kissing back, letting Ryoken push him back and flip their positions, Yusaku's back hitting the cushions and Ryoken's long legs straddling his hips, pinning him down in place. Yusaku's hands move to explore the expanse of his Ryoken's back, running his fingers across his spine, feeling the protrusion of each bone.

Ryoken fiddles with the buttons of Yusaku's shirt, hands shaking and Yusaku breaks the kiss for a moment.

“You're shaking.” He intertwines their hands together, muttering against his lips. “It's okay, you don't have to—”

“No, I--” Ryoken grasps his hands tightly. “I want to.” Yusaku swallows hard, throat dry, when those eyes meet his, cool blue burning with something Yusaku can't quite place but which makes him feel tingly all over. “I want to...touch you too.”

Yusaku disentangles their hands and moves to unbutton his own shirt, propping it open easily. He grabs one of Ryoken's hands and guides it to his chest, making Ryoken's eyes go wide. “ _Touch me_ , then.” There's a needy edge to the words, not sparing any subtlety. “Touch me.”

Ryoken takes a steady breath, and Yusaku thinks he knows what's in his eyes now; hunger, desire, just barely concealed, just barely held back. The sight of Ryoken hovering over him, on the edge of loosing control, the want in his eyes focused on Yusaku is enough to send a pool of warmth to his gut.

“Touch me.” He whines out and Ryoken concedes, pressing both his palms to his bare chest, eyes roaming down along with his hands, making Yusaku feel warm from the intensity of his gaze. Ryoken leans close again and Yusaku's arms wrap around his back, kissing him fervently. He lets out a muffled groan when Ryoken sucks on his tongue, hands wandering down to his ribs and back up to his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples.

Yusaku shifts his legs a little and drives his hips up, his clothed erection rubbing up against Ryoken's and making him jolt, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

“Yusaku--” His voice, low and breathy so close to Yusaku's ear makes him whimper, and he hooks his legs around Ryoken's waist, heels digging against his lower back and pushing him down again, making them both groan. Ryoken's hands fist the sheets on each side of Yusaku's head as he thrusts back against Yusaku, panting.

“Keep—doing that--” Yusaku presses his lips messily against Ryoken's, a hand on the nape of his neck as they keep rubbing against each other. Just the sound of Ryoken's voice, small throaty sounds every time he grinds down on him, feels like it'd be enough to send him over the edge.

“Nnn—Ryoken--” He shudders when Ryoken rubs at his nipples again, a slow motion, driving him mad. His own hands dig and scratch at Ryoken's back, wanting to push him even closer but it's not _enough_.

Abruptly, Yusaku sits up, pushing Ryoken backwards against the mattress. His confused, wide eyed look is almost comical as he peers over at Yusaku, ready to ask if something is wrong. Yusaku crawls over to him, hastily removing his shirt and discarding it. He feels on fire, like he's going to _burst_ , gaze feverish as he looks down at Ryoken and tugs impatiently at his boxers.

“ _Off_.”

Ryoken pauses before he nods dazedly, hooking his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and, after a moment of hesitation, pulls them down, lifting his hips to slide them off his legs. Yusaku quickly removes his too so he can admire the sight before him.

Ryoken is flushed, from his ears to his neck, one hand grasping the sheets while the other is restless next to his groin, as if he's about to go cover himself. His smooth legs are pressed together, shifting against each other, his arousal standing out between them.

“You're beautiful.” Yusaku whispers, hands roaming the length of Ryoken's legs, moving to his inner tights and spreading them apart, feeling Ryoken jump and let out a small yelp.

“Yusaku...” He attempts to close his legs, embarrassed, but Yusaku has a firm grip on them, caressing the underside of his tights.

“So beautiful.” He bends one of Ryoken's knees and moves close, rutting his now free erection against Ryoken's. They both moan at the contact, and Yusaku hooks his other hand under Ryoken's knee and thrusts again and again.

“Yusaku— _Yusaku_ \--” Ryoken throws his head back and Yusaku doesn't wait a second more, diving in for that neck again. The initial brush of lips causes Ryoken to huff a laugh but it soon dissolves into a moan as they rub together and Yusaku sinks his teeth on the skin, sucking a much darker mark. He can feel the way Ryoken's throat vibrates when he groans and it goes straight to his gut.

“If---If you keep making those sounds I'm not going to last--” Yusaku laugh is raspy, kissing a sloppy line across Ryoken's jaw and finding his lips for a moment. One of Ryoken's hands fists in his hair, tugging at it lightly, and something glints in his eyes as he grins.

“ _Oh_?” He lifts himself up on one elbow, moving his hips along with Yusaku's movements, and brushes his lips against Yusaku's ear, letting out a particularly loud moan. “Like—hnn--this?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, Ryoken--” He's driving him crazy. If he starts whispering things in his ear Yusaku might just die. “You're—hah--killing me--”

Ryoken's hand leaves his hair and trails down the side of his neck, finds his nipple again and pinches it lightly, making Yusaku whine. “Y—You are so—ah--sensitive when I touch y-you too--” He rakes his nails a little against Yusaku's ribs, traveling lower but stopping just under his navel.

“Please, _yes_ \---” Yusaku chokes, thrusting more erratically. “ _Touch me_ —”

“C-Come here--” Ryoken sits up, propping a pillow at his back so he can lean against the headboard of the bed. He keeps his legs open so Yusaku can fit between them, who doesn't wait a beat, fingers holding onto the back of his thighs and pressing flush against him.

Ryoken tugs at the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, sucking on his lower lip, his other hand coursing over Yusaku's belly before finding his arousal, tentatively grasping it and gratifying by the way Yusaku gasps against his mouth, a chance Ryoken doesn't waste to deepen their kiss. He runs his thumb over the side of Yusaku's erection, pumping his hand slowly and making Yusaku groan, pushing against his hand.

“Ryoken—Hah--” Yusaku's eyes are dark with lust, body trembling. “Do that—harder--”

Ryoken obliges, trying to take more of Yusaku's length into his hand and stroking it from base to tip, squeezing some more around the head. “Like this?”

Yusaku sobs and nods, pressing a wet kiss to Ryoken's lip, nails digging into Ryoken's thighs.

“Yeah—Mmm, keep talking--” He mouths at Ryoken's jaw impatiently.

“Oh, I--” He clears his throat, blinking for a moment. “I don't...What should I say?”

“ _Anything._ ”

Ryoken finds himself a little lost, and a little too distracted to focus on words, when Yusaku keeps kissing his neck and making needy noises every time Ryoken grips his dick a little tighter.

“I...I realy don't know what to say.” He settles on awkwardly. That pulls a momentary laugh from Yusaku, eyes creasing with mirth as he gazes fondly at Ryoken.

“You—You are bad at dirty talk. But don't worry--” One of his hand moves and palms Ryoken's dick. “I know how to make you talk.”

That causes a full body shudder to run through Ryoken, feet digging in the mattress as Yusaku's hand pumps his erection, slow but steady.

“Mmhaa, Yusaku--” Yusaku feels close to the edge simply by the noises Ryoken keeps making, one of his legs now hooked around his waist and inviting him closer.

“Let—me --” Yusaku grabs both of their erections with his hand and rubs them together, making them both whimper. Ryoken's hand doesn't fall back, stroking the base of Yusaku's cock and hesitantly drifting a little lower, caressing his balls.

“Ah _fuck_ \--” Yusaku rests his forehead against Ryoken's, gasping and panting. “I'm so close--Ryoken--”

“M-Me—too--” His free hand rises to lovingly cup Yusaku's cheek, peppering his lips with short kisses. His eyes glisten with raw _want_ and _affection_ when he looks at Yusaku. “I—Yus--” His words turn into a deep throaty moan when Yusaku swipes his thumb over the head of Ryoken's dick, slithered with precum. Anything he tries to say turns to gibberish as Yusaku does it again and grinds hard against him, the precum making it easier to slide their erections together.

Yusaku kisses Ryoken deeply, both of their movements becoming erratic. Ryoken's leg shakes where it holds onto him, digging his heel into his back.

“Yusaku—Yusaku, Yusaku--” Ryoken chants his name like a prayer, thrusting against his hand desperately, his own pumping Yusaku's erection in frantic strokes. His voice breaks over a needy sob, arm wrapping around Yusaku's shoulders and holding onto him. “I'm—hah—I—I'm going to--”

“I got you--” Yusaku's voice trembles, his own orgasm close. He grips Ryoken's hip and ruts against him relentlessly. A few more thrusts and Yusaku swiping his thumb over the head of his cock and pressing down on it are all it takes for Ryoken to cry out loudly in pleasure, nails digging on Yusaku's shoulder as he comes, body trembling in Yusaku's arms. The sound of Ryoken coming undone is enough for warmth to pool at his groin and for Yusaku to moan Ryoken's name as he too spills all over their stomachs.

Ryoken slumps against the pillow behind him, eyes closed and looking absolutely _wrecked_ , hair a tousled mess, lips parted and neck blooming with red marks. They remain still, catching their breath, foreheads pressed together. Yusaku relaxes his hold on Ryoken's hip, running it languidly over his side, basking in the afterglow.

Ryoken blinks open his eyes, catching Yusaku's gaze and smiles, at ease and content, moving to brush hair off Yusaku's face. They silently lean for a kiss, slow and lazy, with no need to rush.

“I love you.” Yusaku mumbles against Ryoken's lips, the moment feeling too right not to say it. And the affection in Ryoken's eyes would be enough to let Yusaku know he feels the same but Ryoken leans forward again for one more kiss, nuzzling their noses together.

“...Me too.” The warmth that he looks Yusaku with could set him ablaze, making his heart flutter happily in his chest. “I love you too.”

They stay like that a few more seconds, coming down from their high, before Ryoken lightly pushes at his chest, making to stand.

“I'll get something to clean up.”

Yusaku hums, rolling over to lie on the bed with a satisfied sigh. He almost dozes off for a moment but jolts to attention when he feels Ryoken run a warm cloth over his stomach before relaxing and letting him finish.

When Ryoken settles next to him Yusaku nuzzles his back against his chest, feeling too lazy to move. Ryoken throws an arm over his waist, idly caressing his belly. It's quiet for a few seconds before Yusaku shivers, feeling lips kissing the nape of his neck and then sucking on the skin.

“Payback.” Ryoken smirks against the back of Yusaku's neck. “I'll be wearing scarves for a few days thanks to you.”

“I'd say sorry but am I really?” Yusaku snorts, tilting his head back and looking at Ryoken. “They look pretty on you.” He runs his fingers over his neck. “Like flower petals.”

“Hmph.” Ryoken grunts a little but his face is relaxed, resting his chin atop Yusaku's head.

“About dinner...” He says. “Should we order take out instead?”

“Are you sure?”

“I don't think either of us feel like going out.” Yusaku pauses before nodding in agreement. “And...a quiet evening here with you sounds very nice, right now.”

“I like that idea.” Yusaku turns around in Ryoken's arms to peer up at him. “We should probably call then...”

Ryoken hums. “In a moment.” He shifts, intertwining their legs on the bed and leaning down to kiss him. “I'd...like to stay like this some more, if that's okay.”

Yusaku smiles against his lips, settling his arms around his middle. “Yeah. More than okay.”

Dinner can wait a little more.

He rests his head against Ryoken's chest and allows himself this time to simply bask in the warmth of Ryoken's body pressed next to him and his heartbeat beating a steady rhythm alongside his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at  
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata on twitter


End file.
